Life After Hogwarts: Hermione
by quiet x ruler
Summary: Chapter 4 up! After Hermione, Harry and Ron complete their 7th year at Hogwarts, they must continue a new chapter of their life without each other. This is the first story of a series of "Life after Hogwarts." This is Hermiones story. Enjoy foo. :)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first fic ever (under this name at least :-P) And I'm just trying it out. Please review to tell me if it needs work or not!

DISCLAIMER: I own Harry Potter, but I want to be noticed more so I'm going to write more stories on this website!!

Hah. Just Kidding

Chapter 1: "A new beginning"

_    That's the last I'll see of them for a while, _thought Hermione. She watched as her two best friends faded into the distance. She couldn't believe that her final year at Hogwarts has come to an end. It was an unbearable thought.

     Hermione Granger, 17, had gradated from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry with honors in all of her subjects and was head girl of the top house, Griffindor. She's the best student at Hogwarts, no doubt about that.

   Well, She _was_ the best student there.

    It still hasn't sunk in. She wasn't a student anymore. She was done. No more rushing in the mornings to the great hall for breakfast, or her adventures with Harry and Ron…it was all over. She could feel a tear falling from her cheek.

   Nesta, her older sister, looked into her review mirror to see what was going on in the back seat. When she saw Hermione crying, she said "Aw Hermione, there's life after school. Now you have a whole new adventure in store for you. Just think about all the jobs you can be offered-"

   "Nesta. You're not helping. Please, just drive. I'm not in the mood to talk," said Hermione.

"Hunny, listen to me," replied Nesta in a soothing voice, "You'll keep in touch with your friends. You just won't see them as much-"

"SHUT UP AND DRIVE, WILL YOU???" snapped Hermione.

   After that, Nesta stayed silent, and there was no talking for the whole ride home. On the way home, Hermione thought about all of the memories she had. She thought about Harry and Ron and what amazing friends they were to her. She loved them both so much. She hoped that they would still be close.

   She also thought about her future. Ron and Harry already got it all figured out; Ron was going to work at the Ministry of Magic; he was going to help his father out until his father retired; then Ron would take over. And Harry was opening a shop in Diagon Ally and sell all sorts of stuff; potions, wands, everything. Sort of like a magical thrift shop. Hermione didn't know what she was going to do yet though, and she was worried that she wouldn't find anything that would suit her. She would've loved to be a professor at Hogwarts; any subject. She just wanted to stay at her home… at hogwarts…

   "We're here!" sang Nesta in a happy voice. She hopped out of the car, grabbed some of Hermiones' luggage, and ran into the house.

   Hermione slowly got out of the car and just looked at her home. It was a ranch; it had a classy, sort of lived-in look. White shingles with green shutters, and vines crawling up the sides of her house. It was very nice looking on the outside. But inside it was beautiful. Marble floors, remarkable paintings…anyones dream. But to Hermione, it wasn't really home anymore. Home was far away now…

   Instead of following her sister in, Hermione grabbed her mobile and walked to the ocean. That was another cool thing about where she lived; she lived right on the water. She sat on a big rock and called Harry. She needed to talk to him. For no reason. She just needed him.

   "Hey, this is Harry. I can't get to my cell for some strange reason…anyway, leave me a message and I'll think about getting back to you."

   Hermione just hung up. She was too disappointed to leave a message. She might even start to cry again. She would try later, though. She walked towards the water and dipped her feet in. The water was nice and warm. Maybe she would go swimming later, and clear her thoughts. But she decided it would only be polite if she would go and say hello to her parents after she hasn't seen either of them for a whole year. She walked up the rock path to her back entrance to her house.

   When she got in, she was greeted by the amazing smells of her mothers cooking. Roast, potatoes, and she think she could even smell pumpkin pie……

   "Hermione dear! My, it has been SO long!!!" said her mother. Hermione turned around and saw her mother. Her mother didn't look at all like Hermione; strawberry blonde hair with grayish eyes, a little plump, and tall. She was wearing her favorite lavender skirt with a silver sweater, and she reeked of the worst perfume Hermione had ever smelled. But she hugged her mother and kissed her and did the daughterly thing to do. Then she saw her father come into the kitchen and yell, "What's all the ruckus about?" Then he saw Hermione and opened his arms out wide and said, "Come over her, my little Hermione bee, and give daddy a hug." Hermione ran over to her father and hugged him tightly.

   "You know I'm not that little anymore, dad," she managed to say while being squeezed to death.

   "I know," replied her father, kissing her on top of her head then letting go of her, "but you're my little baby no matter what."

  "Come, we where just about to eat," said her mother cheerfully. They all sat down and said grace. When they were just about to eat, the family owl, Sicefig, flew from the window and landed on the table. While her mother made a fuss about the potatoes being ruined, Hermione noticed the letter Sicefig was carrying was quite large. She looked closer to see who it was addressed to; it was addressed to her. When she looked at the return address, she saw it was from Hogwarts.

  Now what could they be sending her? 

A/N: Was it good? Was it bad? Let me know! REVIEW! NOW!!!!


	2. A last minute decision

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! (Including me :D) I hope that this chapter will be better then the last! Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer**: I'm not gonna even bother.

Chapter 2: "A Last minute decision"

She didn't understand. What could Hogwarts be sending her? Nesta reached for the letter, but before Hermione could take it from her, "Hogwarts sent Hermione something! Oh I wonder what it is! Open it!!!" Nesta threw the letter towards Hermione's end of the table. Hermione just stared at it for a moment. She really didn't understand why they could be mailing her. _Well, might as well find out…_Hermione thought to herself. She took the letter and ripped it open. It read:

_Dear Ms.Granger,_

_ Greetings from Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Congratulations on your graduation from Hogwarts, we are quite proud of you. We would like to inform you that Professor McGonagall has decided last minute to retire from Transfiguration. Yes, we will miss her terribly, but we have mailed you to ask if you are interested in taking up the job. Enclosed is information if you were to take this position. If you have any other questions, please mail us. Thank you for your time._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Professor Dumbledore_

_ Head of Hogwarts_

Hermione was dumbstruck. This is the opportunity of a LIFETIME. She looked up from the letter, and saw three pairs of eager eyes staring at her. She opened her mouth; but no words came out. She still couldn't believe her eyes. This kind of thing happens to NO ONE,

She must be a no one if it happened to her!

"Well, dear…what is it?" asked her mother.

"Hermione, tell us!!! I want to know!!!" squealed Nesta.

A few moments passed and still no reply came from Hermione. Nesta got up from her chair and went to Hermione. She took the letter out of her hand and read it. When Nesta was finished reading it, she kept glancing from Hermione to the letter.

"Oh my god, Hermione! I'm so proud of you! Congratulations!" She grabbed her sister and gave her a big hug. Hermione couldn't hug her back. She was scared stiff. She didn't know why. This is what she has always wanted. But if she always wanted it…wouldn't she be happy now? Wouldn't she be jumping for joy?

The letter went around the table, and her mother and her father were so happy for their daughter….she was starting a life of her own…already! They came up to hug her and wish her congratulations and such, but then they stopped short, because a phone suddenly started to ring. It was Hermione's cell. She excused herself from the room and took the call. It was Harry.

"Why didn't you leave me a message?" Harry asked.

"Oh. Hah I was to lazy." Hermione laughed at herself. Whenever she would talk to Harry, she would forget about everything on her mind. And that's what she needed right now.

"Hah. So…what's up?"

"Eh. Nothing. Just….a few…unexpected things….." Hermione said and trailed off.

"Like?"

"Well…"

"Hermione, you can tell me anything. You know that. What's going on?"

"I just got a letter from Hogwarts. McGonagall's retiring, and they asked me to take her place."

"Hermione, that's wonderful! Congratulations! That's been your dream since…I don't even know when!"

"Thanks, but…I don't know if I want to take it or not. Sure, I've always wanted this opportunity, but so soon? I only left Hogwarts about 5 hours ago, and suddenly, boom! A job is open. I didn't even have time to do anything when I got home."

"Except call me?"

"Oh shut up!"

"Fine. Hah. Anyway…you have a long time to think about it. You don't have to make up your mind this very second. Relax. Then think about it. Everything will unfold…just wait for it to happen."

"What's with you and corny advice?"

"Now I'm asking you to shut up."

"Oh, we're so nice to each other, aren't we, Mr. Potter?"

"Oh yes, yes we are."

"Hah. I'm going to go eat. Call me later."

"Ok, bye."

"Buh-Bye."

She hung up. She felt a little calmer now, it was starting to sink in. She went back in and ate with her family and enjoyed herself. After they played a game together and had a few laughs. When Hermione decided to go to sleep, she thought about the job. She really wanted to take it; what was holding her back? Was she scared to move on? Scared it was only a dream? She didn't understand it…

Whatever it was, it didn't matter anymore. She sat down at her desk and started to write a letter.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_ Thank you for informing me of this job opening! I will gladly accept it. See you in September!_

_ Fondly,_

_ Hermione Granger_

She gave her letter to Sicefig. As she watched him fly off into the darkness, she realized she couldn't turn back now.

A/N: See the little button that says go? Press it now! And write in the little box what you thought of this chapter! Then click submit! If you do it, I'll give you a cookie! Shank ya! __


	3. Is he muggle?

A/N: Thank you for reviews, people! All of you are rock my socks! Really!! J Hah. Anyway…

**IMPORTANT**: From 8/16 to 8/22. I'll be at my dad's house, and he doesn't happen to have Microsoft Word! WAH!! So, I will sadly not update until then. Sorry!

Now…. to the reason I'm writing…

"Here's your change, miss. And that will look amazing on you. Blue is your color," said the lady at the register said. Hermione was shopping at the very popular muggle department store, JC Penny. She just got a really cute bikini. It was late July; and hotter then ever. She decided that she would go to the beach later and continue reading more about being a professor at Hogwarts. She didn't realize how many books she had to read before teaching there.

When she got to the beach around 5:00 pm, she found there weren't many people there. The temperature of the water was perfect; she thought it wouldn't hurt if she just swam around for a while. Relax and such. The water looked amazing. She was in such a peaceful state.

Until…

"Gotcha!" yelled some random man, as water splashed all over Hermione. It gave her a shock.

"Hey! What was that for?!?" snapped Hermione.

"That was for you!" he said. Hermione just realized that he was very good-looking. He had spiked black hair, dark brown eyes. He was tall….he was just amazing. Drop-dead gorgeous.

But, he was also a smart ass. And that annoyed Hermione.

Even though she was one. But that doesn't matter.

"Ugh. Please just leave me alone," said Hermione, turning away from him.

"Why? There's nothing else fun to do. I'm bored," he said, as he swam towards her.

"Well, find something else that will entertain you," said Hermione. But in a way, she didn't want him to leave. She was enjoying herself.

"What if I don't want to?" he said, as he flashed her a smile. Hermione could feel herself blushing. She felt like such a little girl; being all giggly and mean towards a boy. She really liked this guy from what she saw of him so far, which was mostly nothing! But she knew one thing; if she had the choice, she would love to get to know this guy.

"Fine. What's your name then?" Hermione asked.

"Ian," he said, "And what's yours?"

"Hermione, Hermione Granger," she said, and smiled.

"Well, Hermione, are you bored too?" Ian asked her.

"Hmm…. well yeah I guess so," she said. She looked into his eyes; they were like tornadoes, sucking her into a mystery of different stories of life. It was an amazing feeling.

"Then how about I take you out for dinner, to cure your 'bored' disease, as well as mine?" He asked. Hermione was surprised; surprised but happy.

"Sure," she said casually. She didn't want to sound eager.

Ian took Hermione to a casual restaurant. They talked a lot, and found out they had a lot in common. They had a lot of fun together. He drove her to the beach, where she kept her car from before.

"Thanks Ian. I had a lot of fun," said Hermione.

"Me too," Ian said, and smiled, and handed her a piece of paper, "call me sometime."

"Okay," she said, as taking the little card. They both embraced, and Hermione kissed him on the check.

"See ya," Ian said as he walked back to his car. He turned back to her and winked. After he drove away, Hermione jumped into her car and got out her cell to call one of her best friends, Daphne Hazell. She went to Hogwarts to, and was somebody she could talk to about anything.

"Hey you," said Daphne.

"Oh my lord, Daphne. I just met the most amazing guy I have ever seen in my life. He's caring, funny, sweet, nice….he's like, perfect!" Hermione squealed.

"Is he a muggle?"

"I don't know. But that doesn't matter, since I am."

"But you are also a WITCH! How would he take it if you told him?"

"Well…"

"And even if he did accept that fact," Daphne interrupted, "You know it's bad luck to marry a muggle, even if you do have muggle blood in you. Just, listen to me, Hermione. This doesn't sound good. Please don't do anything."

"Argh. Nothing is working out the way I want it to!" Hermione yelled, and hung up. It was true; nothing was working out that great. Why did this happen to her now?

A/N: Oh poor Hermione! Haha. Anyway, please review! I'll update as soon as possible!


	4. Murder!

**A/N: **Wheee. I'm on fanfiction again, because I'm cool like that.

I have a feeling that I have no idea on what to write this chapter on. D

Hermione slumped back in her car seat (as in the driver's seat,) and thought about everything that was going on. It was all just to much for her at one time; getting a new job, and so suddenly, meeting a boy who she really likes, but her best friend tells her that she really shouldn't take this as far as love; what could make it worse?

Her mobile rang again. It was Ron this time, and he was crying.

"Ron, slow down! I can't hear you! What's going on?"

"It-a-bubba…it's…a…WAHHH!"

"What on earth are you trying to say?"

"Her-her-hermione…it'sss…IT'S HARRY!"

"What's Harry? Tell me Ron!"

"He-he's in the hospital…MURDER!"

"WHAT!"

"Some, some wizard, tr-y to ki-ll Harry….I can't breathe…WAHHH!"

"R-ron…where are you?"

"T-the London A-ac-ademy H-ospital…18 Gr-udger's Lane….."

She hung up.

She couldn't see where she was going on her way there. She was trying to fight back the tears forming in her eyes.

When she got there, she talked to a doctor. She found out that while Harry was in Diagon Ally, looking at his shop, a wizard (not known who yet,) came and used a muggle gun and shot him in his right arm. He will survive, but he will in pain for a very long time.

But, if they would release him (which of course, they couldn't,) they could bring him to a Magic Hospital, and be fixed in a jiffy.

She had to wait a few hours until she could him. She went into the waiting room. She saw Ron. He looked extremely distressed. His orange hair all messed up; his clothes wrinkled. She plopped down into the sofa chair next to him.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

He turned to her, saying "Only a couple of hours, why?"

" You look like you haven't changed your clothes in days! Oh, Ron, that's gross."

He gave out a sly smile. "Actually, I never had a chance to change. I was at a girl's last night."

"Oh, good for you. Thank you SO much for telling me."

"Heh."

"Who is she?"

"Her name's Cescily Chilcoat. Just meet her. She's nice. Hot, too."

"Oh, and like I really care about that."

They talked for a little while longer, trying to ignore the fact that there dearest friend was lying a few rooms down.

After a few hours, a nurse came and told them that they could go and see him. It was a tad bit relieving that their friend was conscious and able to see them.

"Hey, guys," said Harry when they entered the room. His voice was coarse. He didn't look well. His right arm look shattered. His face was ghost white. Only his lightning-bolt scar remained as it was before.

"Hey, Harry," said Ron and Hermione in unison. Hermione sat down at the foot of his bed. Ron closed the curtain so they could have some privacy, and stood at the edge of his bed. They asked how he was feeling, trying to make things feel a little normal. But, it didn't work. It mostly pained Hermione to see Harry this way.

After a few minutes, Ron's mobile rang, and he excused himself from Harry's room. Hermione moved closer to Harry. She darted her eyes in every possible direction. Harry cocked his head towards her.

"What on earth are you doing?" he questioned her.

"Well…" Hermione began, "I hate to see you in pain, so…" she took out her wand, "I know a spell that can make you feel back to normal. It won't take away your injury, but it will make you feel better for a little while." With a flick of her wand, she whispered a chant and out came this silverly glow into Harry's arm. His arm looked a little better, and his face was back to it's original color.

"Wow, that really did help, thanks Hermione!" said Harry cheerfully.

"Your welcome," she said, smiling. She brushed his bangs away from his forehead, gazing at his scar. She didn't know why she was doing it; she was feeling something she never felt before…

When she finally came back into reality, she realized what she was doing. She took her hand back from his face.

"Sorry…" she began. But she couldn't finish; Harry reached for her hand. They both looked into each others eyes. Hermione came closer to him, and they kissed.

"Oh…my…god…" said Hermione.

**A/N:** DUNDUNDAH! LOVE TRIANGLE!

Teehee. This is gonna be FUN! D

Review, yo. You know you want to. J 3


End file.
